Mobile communication devices, such as cellular telephones, communicate through networks provided by a carrier. Through carrier networks, the mobile communications devices are able to obtain products in the form of content from various content providers. For example, users of cellular telephones can download audio clips (e.g., songs) to be played through the phone as a ringer. Other content can be similarly obtained, including games, software utilities, and images that serve as a background on the telephone's display. Various services can also be accessed, including text messaging, email services, news alerts, etc., and such services may also be viewed as products of the carrier.
Products, such as content or services described above, may be managed and marketed much like products traditionally marketed and sold in stores or on the internet. Maintaining an inventory of such products creates numerous issues including a need for efficient management of resources and marketing efforts to maximize the value.